


Best Friend Forevermore

by TheRedWolf091



Category: Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Coffee and stuff that has caffience is mostly included, Sleep Deprivation, The spooky children care about each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWolf091/pseuds/TheRedWolf091
Summary: Pump's birthday was coming up! And Skid was willing to make this the best spooky birthday in the world! A couple days of missed sleep wouldn't hurt right?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Ideas, And Spookies

**Author's Note:**

> With the power of Bill Cypher, (AKA evil tortilla chip) dancing around my phone as I wrote, I was able to get this short stuff out.  
> I'll probably for the next few weeks be trying to make the stories I write longer, although I doubt I'm gonna make any progress, buuuut I'll sure as hell try!  
> This idea popped into my head thanks to the power of my own sleep deprivation, social anxiety, and the love for Spooky Month.  
> I'll probably also need ideas and any sort of help to progress the story on, so if you have any idea that is greatly appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading the crap that I post.  
> (Also I'm not sure if I got the candy dude, and Skid's mom's name right, its Kevin and Lila right? xdd)  
> (Please tell me I got the names right.)

It was 3:28 in the afternoon, Skid and Pump had just gotten their candy cans from Kevin, who seemed a little on edge after Pump gave him that sugar from the candy dealer last week... Anyway..! It was 3:28 P.M. when Skid realized: it was going to be Pump's birthday in a week or so. He'd have to check with his mom to be sure, but this was the fifth year that Skid and Pump have been best friends, celebrating Spooky Month, and doing all that stuff that best friends…….

What kinda stuff do best friends do again?

Anyway! Pump's birthday was coming up, that's all that matters! Skid would need time to plan, but that meant leaving Pump alone to celebrate Spooky Month by himself! And that wasn't really a fun way to celebrate Spooky Month. Especially not after last time….

But when would he plan? Skid didn't have much free time in between hanging out with Pump and being at home, besides from sleeping of course, they celebrated Spooky Month all year round!  


Say, couldn't he plan during the night? I mean, how bad would it be to miss a couple hours of sleep? It would probably be the best time to plan without any detection. That way he could plan the surprise a lot easier.

Skid decided to start right away, but first, had to get Pump distracted.

And he knew just how.

"Let's go to my house!'


	2. Coffees and Candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple nights of planning and brainstorming, Skid can clearly say that he’s exhausted. Kevin hates his job as usual. And Lila is a little concerned for her son’s health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this all day yesterday, I think I made this a bit longer than i did on the first chapter, so enjoy I guess

(Lila’s POV)

It has been a couple days, and Lila could tell something was going on with Skid.   
He seemed a lot more tired than normal, for god's sake, he almost face planted in his cereal! There were papers scattered around his room, mostly on his desk. Lila didn’t really take a look at them, she probably should though. And for some weird reason, Lila is finding empty coffee cups in Skid’s room! Skid certainly wouldn’t be drinking them would he…? 

Skid had been mumbling about planning a birthday party during breakfast this morning while looking over his drawings, she didn’t hear who’s, but wasn’t Pump’s coming up in a couple days? Maybe that’s why he’s pulling all-nighters? The fact that Skid would care this much to make sure that Pump had a fantastic birthday made Lila very proud. She had raised him well hasn’t she…?

But still! If he’s losing sleep over supporting his best friend, this certainly wouldn’t do at all!  
Lila grabbed all the empty coffee cups scattered around the place, and then threw them in the trash, then sorted and organized the papers that were cluttered around his desk, and brought them downstairs to the kitchen, and began to look through them.

(Kevin’s POV)

Of course. Those two Halloween loving kids arrived at his shop again, asking for some candy cans.  
In which they meant the halloween candy bars. Normally those were free on Halloween, but it was the middle of march. As usual.

It had been a terrible week, especially after those two had delivered that package of 'sugar'. He never even talked to any kind of 'candy' dealer'! He almost got caught by the cops, and shot by spanish thieves on the same day!

God, he hated his job.

The two children entered the store, making the little bell that hung just above the door chime. Yet something seemed off about the kid in the skeleton costume. He couldn't pin what it was, but he just seemed more tired than usual.

"What do you want?"

Only the pumpkin headed kid responded.

"Two candy cans, please!"

Weird. Normally, they'd both speak in union, don't ask how. Kevin sure as hell doesn't know.

The skeleton dressed child seemed to be a lot more tired than usual, he was always nodding off every once in a while, and relatively couldn't keep his eyes open without them closing every couple seconds.

Like every couple microseconds. 

It's clear that he's exhausted, maybe Kevin ought to tell his mother?

Nah, she would more than likely notice, he should probably point it out to the pumpkin masked child though.

"Hey, is your friend doing okay?"

Pump looked at his friend confused then back at Kevin.

"Of course he's fine! Why do you ask?"

Kevin just stared blankly at the pumpkin masked child. How. The flipping hell. Did he not notice?

Kevin cleared his throat so as to not show the small amount of annoyance that had formed.

“Well, your friend seems quite exhausted, maybe you ought to take him home?"

Pump took another look at Skid for a solid minute, then at Kevin, and nodded.

"You still owe me for the last halloween candy bars you bought, but for now I'll make an exception."

Kevin handed Pump two candy bars as Skid fell asleep completely on Pump's shoulder.

"Alright, Thanks Kevin!"

"Stay safe you two."

Kevin watched as Pump lifted the skeleton child on his shoulders, and proceeded to walk out the door.

"Heh, wish I was a kid again. Must be nice."

Kevin had mumbled this as the bell rang, signaling that the halloween loving children had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I've been having a little trouble and have been feeling kinda down with how my mindset was,  
> but I'm doing a lot better now!  
> I'll probably get started right away on chapter three.  
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Wait you read to the end?
> 
> W h a t ?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Once again, suggestions to improve, ideas for anything, or just straight up positivity is greatly appreciated!  
> I really didn't know whether my first fanfic would do okay or not, and turns out, a couple of people liked it!  
> So my motivation went bRRR.  
> Also I've seen some really interesting Aus of the spooky children so I may write down ideas for those!  
> Thanks again!


End file.
